geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Catharsis
Catharsis is a 2.1 space-themed unrated Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Adelx, Article, Banna, CuLuC, F5Night, iMasu, Voltrix, and Xietr. It was initially set to be verified by BoldStep, who had achieved a record of 63%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7Zdn5n17aw but then unknowingly did nothing after that until MrDash stepped up to verify it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9a7UieNtus&t=89s Gameplay The level begins with the fact that you start clicking on the areas, teleportation portals are often found. Next comes a tricky ball segment with several narrow spaces. After this sequence of steps is repeated several times. You are accelerating. Fly through a narrow passage. Then make clicks on the spheres at different stages. Again, overcome the spikes. Next, you need to overcome many portals of gravity and size. Then come clicks on the jump orbs and narrow passage. The drop begins. First, you just instantly sweep through a narrow passage. Furthermore, you squeeze between the spikes on the ball. This sequence of steps is repeated a couple of times. Next, you overcome the narrow set of UFO gravity portals. After doing a lot of clicks on the spheres and fly through a narrow passage. The decoration changes dramatically, but the drop continues. You overcome a few narrow passages, then move through the blocks. Further between the narrow aisles, there will be intervals in the form of stages with clicks on spheres. Again, the background changes dramatically and you meet a narrow passage. Then comes a confusing dual cube section. Next, you will have to overcome the new rad narrow spaces. After you fly up, fly through a narrow passage and this ends the drop. You begin to fly at half-speed through narrow passages. Then again, move through the blocks. This is followed by unusual narrow aisles, with moving spikes. Then there are many different stages with hard timings related to spheres. They are sometimes interrupted by short narrowings. Then comes the time of narrow passages, sometimes interrupted by timing places. Then you fly and overcome many gravity portals. After that, you fly in the wave through very narrow passages between the spikes. In the end, become a robot and the screen turns black. Trivia * The password for the level is 458000. * The level contains 194,136 objects. * The level appears to be inspired by Woodkid. * A lot of people compare this level to Woodkid because they are both Extreme Demons that are well decorated and similar. * A week ago before the verification, MrDash almost beat the level but crashed at Voltrix's final part at 95%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsi_MCOPhOc * There is a sequel called Salvation. Someone says the deco on Salvation is 10x better than Catharsis. * The boss at 31-50% was a problem at the level mostly because of lag. ** BoldStep said in his 63% progress video that the boss was too laggy. *** However, he claimed that the boss was the most famous part of the level and is good for distracting your focus. *** It has been found out that the laser the boss fires contains over 3,000 objects. ** After MrDash took the level, he decided to remove the boss but then re-added it before verification. Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels